The broad, long-term objective of this proposal is to improve he detection and treatment for patients suffering from various diseases in the neurological, cardiovascular, or body systems. Investigators at the Northwestern University Feinberg School of Medicine propose to purchase a 3.0T whole-body magnetic resonance imaging system for noninvasive detection of various diseases. The diseases to be studied in this proposal represent major public health problems and the requested 3.0T scanner will provide high resolution imaging of organs involved in target diseases. This imaging will help quantify disease progression in coronary artery disease, peripheral artery disease, carotid artery disease, pulmonary artery disease, and neurological disease. The availability of a new 3.0T MRI system will support current NIH-funded projects to understand the mechanisms of these diseases. The requested new system will provide improved signal to noise ratio, resulting in shorter scan times and improved spatial resolution, compared to 1.5 MRI already present at this institution. In addition, the new 3.0T system has wider bore and shorter length of the magnet than current 3.0T systems, which will help open the doors to high-quality diagnostic imaging for patients who typically have not had access to MR imaging, particularly those who are claustrophobic, in pain or discomfort. With RF coil integration technology, up to 102 simultaneously connected coil elements can be seamlessly integrated onto one examination, allowing 3D high-speed, high-resolution parallel imaging. Major users of the requested instrument will include highly accomplished scientists who specialize in neurological diseases, cardiovascular disease, and islet cell transplantation. Extensive technical experience exists in our institution. A comprehensive technical, scientific, administrative, and financial plan is proposed to govern usage of this instrument at our institution. This application had strong support from the institutional leadership. The relevance to public health of research performed on this requested equipment is to develop more accurate diagnostic tools for neurological, body, and cardiovascular diseases. The long-term goal is to improve patient treatments and evaluate potential therapies. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The relevance to public health of research performed on this requested equipment is to develop more accurate diagnostic tools for neurological, body, and cardiovascular diseases. The long-term goal is to improve patient treatments and evaluate potential therapies. Two new positions will be created to operate and maintain the requested 3.0T imaging system. There is no direct and apparent environmental impact of the instrument.